


My Shining Light

by AGirlAboutEverything



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Bad Guy Geoff, Domestic Violence, Good Guy Burnie, Graphic Description, I'm sorry for this, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Victim Gavin, Violence, i'm just total trash, omg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-01
Updated: 2015-05-01
Packaged: 2018-03-26 15:30:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3855772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AGirlAboutEverything/pseuds/AGirlAboutEverything
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gavin came into work with a black eye.</p>
<p>Nobody really thought anything of it, just Gavin being an idiot probably.</p>
<p>But that was definitely not the case.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Shining Light

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah, this is trash i'm so sorry.... (I'm sorry i wrote Geoff this way!)
> 
> Also i'm probably going to be taking a break from writing for a bit, i'm sorry if this upsets you but i just have no inspiration at the moment and I also need to focus on not failing high school. I'll come back as soon as I can though! :)
> 
> Anyway, enjoy!

Gavin came into work with a black eye.

 

Nobody really thought anything of it, just Gavin being an idiot probably.

 

But that was definitely _not_ the case.

 

“GO!” Geoff exclaimed as everyone cheered.

 

Gavin flinched slightly in his chair and stayed quiet; he knows Geoff doesn’t like his voice.

 

“So uh we’re going to do a bit of a revamp. So- swing set glitch in GTA V again Go!”

 

Everyone started rushing around and trying to get GTA V started up.

 

Geoff wandered around saying his piece every once in a while.

 

“Gavin, good job. Nice shiner buddy where you get it?” Geoff said as he clamped his hand down on Gavin’s shoulder.

 

Gavin seized up and stuttered.

 

“Uh, I-I ran into the doorframe last night, right idiot I am” he said with a fake chuckle.

 

Geoff gave a fake chuckle as well and squeezed Gavin’s shoulder harder.

 

_Fuck, Geoff was mad again_

As soon as the recording was over Geoff took Gavin by the hand and slowly led him out of the room, telling the others that the two of them needed to talk privately. 

 

The others made dumb make out jokes as the boss walked out.

 

Gavin knew better than to resist Geoff, so he just acted normally as he was lead out of the building and around the back to the smoker’s shelter.

 

As soon as Geoff was sure they were alone he slammed Gavin back into the wall.

 

Gavin gasped at the pain and went limp as Geoff wrapped his hand around his throat.

 

“You fucking idiot! Are you trying to get me caught?!” Geoff yelled.

 

Gavin gasped and shook his head no.

 

“Use your words boy” the older growled as he tightened his grip on Gavin’s neck.

 

“No-No sir” Gavin stuttered.

 

Geoff glared at him for a moment before nodding and letting go, allowing Gavin to sink to the ground.

 

“You’re fucking pathetic you know that? I don’t know why I even put up with you. I should just send you back to England”.

 

Gavin curled up and wrapped his arms around his stomach, resting his forehead on his knees.

 

“Please don’t sir” he whispered as tears slid down his cheeks.

 

Geoff huffed and spit at the brit.

 

“Like I said, pathetic. Clean yourself up and get back to work”.

 

And then he was gone, leaving Gavin on the ground.

 

Gavin stayed there for about five minutes before pulling out his phone and pulling up a text message.

 

To: Burnie

_Hey, are you busy?_

He waited another few minutes before he got a response.

 

From: Burnie

_No, I’m in my office come when you can._

Gavin didn’t respond, he just got up and quickly made his way back into the building and went down to Burnie’s office.

 

He knocked twice before opening the door, finding Burnie and Gus talking at his desk.

 

“Oh sorry, I-I can come back” he said as he began to close the door.

 

“Nah it’s cool I was just leaving” Gus said as he got up and headed for the door, saying goodbye to the two of them before closing the door.

 

As soon as it closed Burnie had Gavin in his arms.

 

“Are you ok?” Burnie asked quickly as Gavin’s body trembled. .

 

Gavin just shook his head, tears streaming down his cheeks.

 

Burnie pulled back and looked the Brit over, pulling his sleeves of his shirt up some to check on the bruises covering them.

 

“God he’s getting worse” Burnie muttered, not meaning for Gavin to hear it.

 

Gavin broke out into sobs after that.

 

“I can’t do it anymore Michael” he sobbed as Burnie pulled them over to his couch and sat them down.

 

“So does that mean you’ll finally listen to me? You’ll report him?”  Burnie asked as he held Gavin close.

 

“I know he’s hurting me but I-I still love him”

 

“Do you really though?” Burnie asked and Gavin had to think about it.

 

“I-I don’t know, I don’t know anything anymore” Gavin said with a shrug.

 

Burnie sighed and tucked Gavin’s head into his shoulder.

 

“It’s ok Gavin. You and I, we’ll figure this out together ok? I’ll take care of you” He promised.

 

Gavin nodded and then turned his head so he could lean up and kiss his lover.

 

Burnie pulled away after a minute and laid Gavin down on the couch.

 

“Just go to sleep ok? You must be exhausted”.

 

“But, I need to go back-“

 

“No, I don’t want you going back in there for the rest of the day”

 

Gavin looked at him for a minute before nodding and curling up.

 

“Now stay here ok? I’m going to go find a blanket for you and maybe some food, you haven’t eaten right?”.

 

Gavin shook his head.

 

“K, be right back” he said as he quickly kissed Gavin’s head and walked out.

 

Gavin’s eyes where already closing when Burnie left. He felt safe and comfortable around Burnie and in his office, he felt safe here.

 

_He missed that feeling_

With another sigh Gavin let his eyes close, feeling content again for the first time in a while.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Tumblr! :)  
> ryanthemurderguy282.tumblr.com


End file.
